Unmasked
by Demoness-Minya
Summary: When Starfire receives a rather “friendly” letter from a mysterious boy, the Titans go on high alert. They soon come to find that this letter, containing a declaration of love for Starfire was sent by none other than Red X. He proclaims that he will never
1. Default Chapter

"Unmasked"

When Starfire receives a rather "friendly" letter from a mysterious boy, the Titans go on high alert. They soon come to find that this letter, containing a declaration of love for Starfire was sent by none other than Red X. He proclaims that he will never steal again as long as he lives, just as long as he can win the love of Starfire. Soon after, Starfire begins to see good in the mysterious Red X and starts spending time with him, she begins to develop feelings for him in ways she never thought possible. Could this be the end of Starfire and Robin? And just who is this Red X?

Starfire wishes to learn more about her mysterious, new boyfriend. She begs and pleads with him to tell her, but alas, she will just have to live in confusion. Unless... she vows to lose all contact with the Teen Titans. Starfire reluctantly accepts and comes to find that this "Red X" is rather familiar.

"This festival of the valentine is most joyous, Robin." Starfire exclaimed, handing Robin a heart-shaped card. "This tiny shaped paper is from Starfire to Robin!" She smiled, while waiting for Robin's valentine.

"Is it not customary for two people to exchange these delightful little cards on this day?"

Starfire's cheery-looking face suddenly took to a gloomy appearance, when she realized that Robin did not have a card for her.

"I'm sorry, Star; I didn't have enough time to make you a card. I stayed up all night trying to track down Slade."

"Robin may have been an insensitive jerk, but it would appear as though at least someone cares about you." Beast Boy handed Starfire the envelope.

In the secrecy of her room, Starfire opened the envelope to find a rather strange letter. It read:

"To my beloved Starfire, I have watched you, and admired you from afar. I would even go so far as to say that I have made certain advances towards you. You didn't seem to appreciate them, however. I wish to meet you, in private, so please come alone. I'll meet you at the carnival tomorrow at 12 p.m. sharp."

Starfire did not know what to make of the strange letter. Although, she couldn't show the letter to the others or they would follow her and possibly ruin everything.

Just as she was told, Starfire arrived alone, at the carnival. There she waited for all of five minutes for her mysterious admirer. Unexpectedly, a voice called to her.

"Starfire, my dear. I have yearned for this moment for a long time."

Starfire got tense and looked around for the source of the voice, when suddenly; a shadowy figure popped out from behind the rollercoaster and grabbed her.

She could feel his breath caressing her neck as he wrapped an arm around and kissed it.

"Wh-who is there?!" Starfire screamed aloud, attempting unsuccessfully to push him away.

As the two stepped into the light, this mysterious man was revealed to be none other than Red X.

"That's right, babe. It's me, Red X." He said with confidence, leaning in to kiss Starfire.

"Are you surprised? Perhaps a bit disappointed?" He smirked. "Or, perhaps you are exited."

"What do you want with me?" Starfire questioned.

"Why, I want nothing more than to touch you, to feel the warmth of your beautiful body against mine. I want to know what it's truly like to be loved by someone such as you."

"But you are a thief!" Starfire exclaimed.

He looked at Starfire, longingly. "Yes, I have done many horrible things. However, I am willing to change…For you."

"As long as I may have you as my girl, I will never steal another cent as long as I shall live."

"Why would you make such a sacrifice for me?" Starfire questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

X began moving closer to Starfire, removing the lower half of his mask, and kissing her.

She didn't know why, but something about the man was rather endearing, she couldn't bring herself to move away from him.

X wasn't giving up there. He had to test his limits, didn't he? He gently slid his tongue into her mouth and watched as she blushed and started to push him away.

"Was that too much for ya, Princess?" He questioned, sarcastically.

"I do not know who you think you are but…." Starfire's sentence was cut off by yet another kiss, this time, she was forced to the ground as Red X began sliding his hand up her shirt, this time, and he was not going to be denied so easily.

Starfire looked at him. The look on her face was that of a scared, little girl.

"I want to make love to you." He blurted out, as he started slipping her shirt over her head."

X smiled, as he stared at Starfire's bare breasts. He extended his hand to caress them but was unsuccessful. Starfire tossed a single star bolt at his hand.

"You realize I'm not going to give up on you so easily, dear." He leant down and licked her breast, watching her face as she blushed and got more and more flustered.

"I'll let you go for tonight, but this is not the last you will see of me. I want to go all the way."

X smiled, running off into the night.

Starfire couldn't sleep at all, that night.

She awoke for breakfast with a zombie-like appearance. The glow of her face was non-existent.

"Man, Star; did you get ANY sleep last night? You look like a corpse." Beast Boy blurted out.

"I could not slumber last night! I shall go and finish slumbering now!" Starfire yelled, running to her room. She was finally able to fall asleep. Until, Robin called everyone into the lobby to take care of a robbery.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled. Starfire lagged slowly behind the rest.

She thought in her mind who the robber was. She thought that Red X broke his promise.

When they reached the jewelry store, they came face to face with what looked to be a giant heart.

Starfire had felt badly for doubting X.

Later that night, Starfire had been sleeping in her bed when she heard a knock on her window.

She got up, quickly to see what the noise was when she noticed Red X outside her window.

"Hey, babe. Ya miss me?" He smirked extending his hand out, hoping she would take hold of it.

"What are you doing here?" Starfire questioned.

"Have you already forgotten what I told you last night?" He frowned, pulling his hand back.

"I said that I wasn't going to give up on you. Which brings me to why I am here. I want you to come with me, now."

"I do not know if I can come with you tonight." Starfire frowned, as she stared to walk away from the window.

X jumped through Starfire's window, wrapping her arms around her.

"I know you can. Perhaps you simply don't want to come with me."

"I wish you had more trust in me, I have made many sacrifices for you, my dear."

X held his hand out once more. "Now, will you please reconsider? " He questioned.

"If you want me to leave, I won't come back and you'll never hear from me again."

Starfire blushed and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Where do you wish to take me?" Starfire questioned, grabbing hold of his waist."

He did not respond until the two arrived at a rather fancy apartment.

They walked in the door of the apartment and immediately, X dragged her into his bedroom,

"I wish to take you places you've never been before."

He smirked, fondling Starfire's breast through her shirt.

"I am going to seduce you, Starfire. No matter what it takes."

"I do not believe that would be possible." Starfire assured him.

No sooner had she assured him that absolutely nothing could happen between them, he began stripping her of all her clothing. As she stood, naked in front of him, he pushed her onto the bed and began caressing her body.

"Please, do not touch me there." Starfire demanded as his hand slid down in between her legs.

"Don't be so uptight, if we're going to make love, I'm going to need to get used to your body."

X smirked, as he slid a finger inside of her.

"NO!" Starfire screamed, as she attempted to push him away.

"Do you want me to skip the foreplay and go strait to the nasty?"

He smirked, unzipping his suit.

"Please…do not." Starfire panicked.

Red X gazed into Starfire's eyes. "I want to know _everything_ about you. I intend to learn _everything_ I can about that wonderful body of yours before I go inside you.

"So, you are not planning to do the nasty thing with me tonight?" Starfire questioned reluctantly as she blushed.

"I wouldn't say I wasn't planning on a little penetration tonight. I just don't plan on doing it until I've explored your body a bit more."

Starfire couldn't move. It's not like she was being forced down or anything. The overwhelming feeling of lust for X had been running rampant, crawling through her skin and penetrating her veins. All she could think of was this badboy that she had suddenly fallen head over heals for.

This boy could make her a _real_ woman.

"Are you ready?" X questioned Starfire with a misleading smirk on his face.

Starfire stared at him in confusion.

"Are you not going to make love to me?"

"Nah, I figured I'd give you something to fantasize about tonight."

"Hop on my motorcycle and I'll give you a ride back to Titan's Tower."

Once Starfire and Red X had arrived at the tower, it was already morning.

The two had been together all night.

The other Titans had been standing outside of Starfire's door for an hour that morning.

"Starfire, we need to talk to you." Robin held a letter in his hand.

"We know you've been sneaking out a lot at night, and we know you've been with Red X."

"I do not wish to discuss my life outside of titan's tower."

"But we do. You've been seeing someone, who is it?"

Robin shouted, grabbing Starfire's arm.

"Robin, you are hurting me, please let go." Starfire pleaded with Robin while squirming, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Starfire, I _need_ to talk to you." Robin demanded, dragging Starfire into his room.

"Starfire, I need to know everything that went on with you and that guy the other night."

Starfire bit her lip and refused to answer.

Robin shook Starfire profusely. "Answer me, now Starfire! What the hell happened?!"

"I do not wish to tell you, Robin." Starfire assured, breaking free of his grip and running out the door.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, as he chased her as far as he could before she flew off.

It had been all but a few hours since Starfire ran away.

Then, suddenly; Cyborg spotted Starfire in a crowd of people. But she was not alone, she was with someone… Red X...

"Yo! Robin, I spotted Starfire, she's not alone though. And you're never gonna guess who she's with!."

"Red X ! " Robin shouted, jumping into the crowd."

"Robin, so nice to see you again. Well, actually… It's not. " Said X, with a cruel tone in his voice.

He wrapped his arms around Starfire, laughing at Robin incessantly.

"Get your hands off her!." Robin shouted, swinging a punch at X, watching him effortlessly dodge each and every blow.

"Robin, stop!" Starfire shouted.

"Starfire…he's a…" She covered his mouth with her hand.

"The Red X has made many terrible mistakes, but he is not a criminal. He has sacrificed much to be with me and I would appreciate it if you would be supportive of my choice."

"Your…decision?" Robin questioned.

"I have decided to go the steady with The Red X."

Starfire smiled, innocently wrapping her arms around him.

"You're going out with him?!" Robin questioned, excitedly.

Red X smirked. "That's right, kid. Ya got a problem with it?"

Robin glared at X and lunged, trying to kick him in the face.

"Hell yeah, I got a problem with it!"

Starfire frowned. "I am sorry, Robin but you do not have a say in who I spend time with."

"Wh-why Starfire? What does this criminal have that I don't?"

"This 'criminal' has the good sense not to talk the trash of others!" Starfire slapped Robin across the face.

"If you cannot accept my feelings, then perhaps you were not meant to befriend me in the first place. And to think just mere months ago, I was planning on marrying you."

Robin blushed. "Y-you were gonna marry me?"

Starfire tossed a Tamaranian engagement ring onto the ground as she walked off with Redx.

Tears could be visible as they dripped out of Robin's mask and onto the floor as he picked the oddly-shaped ring up off the floor.

"Does this mean the wedding's off?" Said Beast Boy, jokingly.

"This isn't the time to be jokin' BB!" Cyborg shouted, punching him on the shoulder.

Alone, Robin sat in his room. Wondering if Starfire would ever return.

He waited for weeks on end. "Time of your life" plays in the background

Meanwhile, Starfire seemed rather happy with Red X.

"Starfire… I'd like to ask you something." He smiled.

Starfire smiled.

"Do you love me?" He questioned.

She blushed profusely, trying to hide it.

"I am not sure of how I am feeling right now." She muttered under her breath.

"Do you still love…him?" He questioned, turning away.

Starfire was speechless; she couldn't possibly tell him that she might still have feelings for Robin.

"I understand if you want to go back to him." He assured.

Starfire started to cry. "You do?"

Suddenly, he grabbed Starfire and pulled her close. "I said I understand, I never said I'd let you go back to him."

"You said once, that if I left the Teen Titans that you would reveal to me who you really are, are you still willing to live up to your promise?"

"If you're willing to do something for me." He smirked, holding up a skin-tight costume.

"I wish to pull of _one more_ heist before I give up my life of crime for good."

Starfire reluctantly changed into this form-fitting red and black dress, with knee-high boots and a black mask.

"You look good enough to eat." He smirked, getting a bag ready for stolen goods.

"I thought that you said you would never steal again." Starfire looked concerned.

"Well Hun, I said a lot of things. And for the most part, I lied." He smirked, putting his arm around her.

"But you promised to stay by my side, no matter what so you really have no say in the matter."

It was then that Starfire realized that she had been tricked.

"So…you have never felt anything for me?" Starfire questioned.

"Of course I felt something for you." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep, I felt you were _really_ hot!"

Suddenly, Starfire leapt into the air, tossing numerous star bolts at X.

"You have torn me from my home and I have forgiven you, you have hurt my friends, and I have supported you, and now you lie and betray me, and now I will destroy you!"

With no more than a few mere star bolts, Starfire had managed to send Red X's home into ruins.

With no idea whether Red X was alive or not, Starfire ran to the only place she even knew besides Tamaran…

However, when she arrived, the place didn't look quite as inviting as she had remembered when she left four months ago.

She arrived to an image similar to that of the place she had just left. Titan's tower, her destination had been left in ruins. Oh sure, the building itself was still intact, but upon closer inspection, you could clearly see that something was terribly, horribly wrong.

The windows had been shattered; parts of the tower had been thrown into the harbor nearby, and there appeared to be no one else in sight.

Starfire decided to walk around inside.

"Hello?" Starfire shouted throughout the tower, hoping that someone would hear her and respond.

However, much to her dismay, nobody responded. Titan's tower was completely empty.

She walked throughout the tower, anyway. Each room looked worse than the other. The entire tower had apparently been ransacked. Cyborg's room looked very different, his system recharged appeared to have been stolen. Raven's creepy books and statues were missing. Beastboy's room was completely destroyed, claw marks all over the bedding and curtains.

Starfire came to a stop as she reached Robin's bedroom. She had never been allowed to enter before, so whatever lie behind that door had been a mystery to her up to that point.

She hesitantly pushed the broken door open to reveal Robin's room. Everything seemed to be intact. This was strange since every other room in the tower had been destroyed.

As a curtain blew, Starfire noticed a strange book that had been tucked behind them.

She walked over towards the window and lifted the book. She had never seen anything like it before.

She opened the book to reveal something very shocking, well at least to her.

It appeared to be a journal, with highlights of Robin's entire life.

She turned the pages for awhile until she discovered something, an entry dating back to the first time the Teen Titan kids ever met.

"Today, I met the most incredible girl…" From that point, the page had been torn.

Starfire was curious if Robin had written that about her.

She looked down to find a small piece of paper on the floor.

It appeared to be a card.

"To my dearest Starfire... I don't know quite how to say this, or even if I should but I think now would be a very appropriate time."

Starfire couldn't believe it, this was a valentine's card; Robin had actually cared enough to get a valentine for her. But why didn't he give her the card? Was there something incriminating that he didn't want the other titans to see?

She continued to read the letter written on the card.

"I have tried countless times to tell you exactly how I feel, but every time I try, it comes out wrong. Plus, if word got out to the other titans, the team would have to split up…

Starfire, I _love_ you."

Starfire's eyes widened. All those times Robin had acted so callus, he actually cared about her.

He actually loved her.

Once Starfire realized the terrible mistake she had made, she fell to her knees and started crying.

"I am sorry, Robin. If I had known about this, I never would have betrayed your trust. Oh, Robin; I love you, too!"

"Then why did you do what you did?" A voice called out to her.

Starfire turned to see what appeared to be Robin standing behind her.

"Robin!" Starfire ran to the boy but was disappointed when her body fell right through his.

I'm not Robin, Starfire.

Her eyes widened. "Then who…"

The boy cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"I am a pseudo Robin, I am everything Robin hates, yet somewhere deep inside wishes he could be."

Starfire looked confused.

"I was able to show Robin's feelings to you, because he was incapable of doing so himself.

He felt this all along, but could never tell you, he was holding back for _your_ sake, he didn't want to end up hurting you."

"Where is Robin?" Starfire Questioned.

"Since you left, the tower as you have probably already noticed was ransacked, Raven and BeastBoy were kidnapped, Cyborg's battery died and Robin bolted."

"And since you weren't there, Robin saw no need to rescue any of the titans."

Starfire frowned.

"Were you the cause of this?"

"No. You were. You left the Titans, allowing Robin's emotions to go haywire, causing him to leave all his endangered friends. Your friends are probably dead right now and it's all your fault!"

He exclaimed.

"I did not wish for any of this to happen!"

Starfire screamed.

"But it did, and you can't reverse the effects."

Starfire fell to her knees.

"I have betrayed all of my friends, and someone I love very dearly. I am no better than a common criminal."

"I will reverse _everything_ I have done and I _will_ get my friends back!"

Starfire screamed. She turned around and realized that the boy was no longer standing behind her. It was as if he had simply vanished.

Starfire was really, truly alone. No friends no loved ones.

And without the titans, she had no way of returning to Tamaran.

Her only hope for surviving on earth alone was to get a job, just like she had heard all earth people do.

Months went by as Starfire began her new life. She worked as a waitress at a local bar.

She was hoping to raise enough money to restore Titan's tower.

Starfire still got lonely from time to time. Although, her new promotion at work was enough to distract her for a little bit.

"Star! I need yer sorry ass over here now!" Her boss demanded.

"Yes, sir!" Starfire arrived promptly.

"I need you to entertain my new client."

She glanced at the boy. He was handsome, had spiky black hair and the most intriguing black eyes that seemed to suck her right in.

He seemed, troubled as he sipped his beer.

She hadn't seen many guys like that before. Most of her clients were balding fat men in undersized sports jerseys.

As she stepped onto the platform to dance for him, he stopped her.

"I don't want to see that trash; I actually came here looking for someone so please get off that table."

She stepped down and sat beside him.

"I lost someone I loved a few months ago, she's kind of naïve so I figured she might get dragged into something like this."

Starfire looked concerned. "What does she look like?"

Realizing he was being distracted by the girl's bare breasts, he took off his coat and covered her with it.

"Well, she actually looked kind of like you."

Starfire's eyes widened.

"I am actually, now that you mention it; looking for someone as well."

"Really?!" The boy looked excited.


	2. UnmaskedChapter 2

Starfire smiled. "Yes, I have been looking for someone who is very special to

Me for a long time, now."

"Then, I'll tell ya what." The boy paused for a moment, handing Starfire a

huge wad of cash.

"What is this for?" Starfire was confused.

"Let's get outta here. We'll just tell your boss you did a little jig up

there."

Later that night…

The boy opened the door to his apartment and looked inside.

He seemed disappointed.

"This dump is NOTHING compared to Titans Tow…" he stopped himself.

He didn't want to remember his past, and all that he had left behind.

However, he couldn't help but pull a white mask out of his side drawer and put it on.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Never again…" he said.

"This is no longer who I am."

The boy threw the mask to the ground, in a fit of rage as he set fire to it.

He watched as the mask was engulfed by a blaze of reddish orange flames, which just seemed to be dancing around the room.

Meanwhile… In titans tower.

Starfire yanked a black wig off her head and tossed it across the room.

She was unable to stop herself from thinking about that boy she had met.

She pulled her wallet out of her bra and watched as two pictures flew out of it.

One was a picture of Robin, the other… a picture of the other Titans.

She couldn't help but feel responsible for the loss of her friends.

After all, it WAS her fault.

She lifted the picture of Robin up off the ground, leaning her face closer to it as she pressed her lips against it.

"I am still determined to locate you, Robin… wherever you are."


	3. Chapter 3

...The night passed and morning came quickly.

Starfire continued to have a reocurring memory of her last encounter with Red X... and that boy... who was that boy?

flashback _"I am a psuedo Robin. I am everything Robin hates, yet somewhere deep down, wishes he could be."_

_"I was able to show Robin's feelings to you because he was incapable of doing so himself."_

end flashback

Starfires eyes began brimming with tears.

Although she would not want to admit this openly, she missed Robin. So much so that the thought of never seeing him again

made her heart shatter to pieces. Lately, she'd been thinking that Red x was just a replacement, for the love Robin never seemed to

show her. She thought he didn't love her, so she wished to find someone who did.

...And in his own aggressive way, Red x showed her the kind of love and emotion that she'd wanted all this time.

As Starfire began to cry, she flew out of the shattered window of the tower and spotted the boy from the other day.

"Oh, the crap!" She thought to herself. "I cannot let him see me like this." (note: Starfire forgot to replace the black wig before she left

titan's tower)

She had to think quickly, she was approaching the boy.

No sooner did she come upon the boy, she dove into a nearby bush.

"Hm?" the boy turned his head to see a purple boot hanging out of the bushes.

He tugged at the boot, and out came a medium-height, lanky girl with long crimson hair.

The two stared at eachother for awhile before the boy said "don't I know you from somewhere?"

The girl was disgruntled. "Er...Uh... I do not think that you know me."

"YEAH! you're the stripper from the other night!" He stated loudly. Just then, everyone at the park turned to look at the two of them.

In her mind, everything started going dark. The people became inverted and the boy appeared to be giving her a look of disgust

The expressions on the faces of the crowd changed from happy and playful to scornful and disapproving.

It was as though time froze, and all she could see was these faces. Faces of people in the crowd, scrutinizing her.

"Hey! are you okay?"

Suddenly, Starefire came to.

"What...what is it that you said?"

"Are you okay? you zoned out for a second."

The scornful faces of the masses seemed to vanish as the boy put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I...uh...I care about you. So I'm going to get you cleaned up a bit, get you some new clothes and hopefully help you rebuild that structure you were telling me about. I don't need a girl like you getting tainted."

"Come with me, please."

Starfire followed the boy to what looked to be a huge mansion.

As she entered the mansion, a few familiar items stood out.

The first thing she noticed was a piece of paper in the shape of a heart, which was taped to the back of the door.

"This...this is..."

The boy cut in.

"It's a card...given to me by a very special woman. remember that girl i told ya i was looking for?"

"Um...yes?"

"She...gave that to me, a very long time ago. I guess I'm sentimental or i just couldn't seem to let her go."

"I am also having the problems letting the boy i have the feelings for go."

The boy leaned in and and stared Starfire in the eye.

Starfire could feel her face getting hot, as she blushed profusely. The boy was so attractive.

Yet, as new as he was to her, he seemed so very familiar.

"If we don't find the people we are looking for, I hope you and i may end up together...in the end."

Before she could say anything, Starfire noticed something else, even more familiar than the card.

She picked up a singed white mask off the ground.

"Wh...where did you find this!" Starfire grabbed the boy by the shirt collar and shook him.

Her eyes began brimming with tears again as the boy quickly snatched the mask away.

"I...uh...found it at an antique shop, not too far from here."

She could tell he was lieing but did not have any evidence to back up her claim.

She knew something was up, she just couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

"I think that is is best I leave." Starfire turned her back on the boy and walked out the door.

The boy picked the mask off of the ground.

"Starfire..." He muttered under his breath.

"...it's been awhile."


	4. Chapter 4

As Starfire left the boy's swanky, lavish appartment, she suddenly found herself cornered by

three men wielding guns.

_"Give us any money or jewelry you have!"_

Demanded a short, fat, balding man.

Starfire quickly dug through her pockets, in search of spare change,

a peice of tamaranian crystal jewelry or something.

All she could find were some mints and a fly, which quickly flew out of her pocket.

She hadn't been to work in awhile so she didn't have any money.

The three men cocked their guns and pointed them at her.

_"What did we fucking say? Give us your fucking money and jewelry."_

Starfire searched her pockets again, yet still found nothing.

As she spoke, her voice trembled

_"I... I do not have any money."_

The men were getting irritated.

Just as they each pulled their guns' triggers and fired at her, she noticed the bullets had stopped

in mid-air and were shrouded in a black forcefield.

Before the girl could even blink, the bullets had fallen to the ground and shattered against

the pavement.

She looked to the sky and noticed a large raven approaching.

As the large, black bird landed, the fly that had flown out of Starfire's pocket

flew over towards the bird and landed on it's back.

The bird looked over at Starfire, then looked up and glared at the fly.

Starfire extended her hand towards the bird, but the bird simply

brushed her off and flew away.

The fly tapped the bird with it's tiny wing and spoke _"shouldn't we go with her? maybe she needs_

_our help."_

The raven responded _"if she needed our help, she wouldn't have_

_abandoned us in the first place."_

_"If you hated her so much, why did you insist we stop and help her?"_

The fly insisted.

The raven did not respond, it simply continued to fly away.

Starfire looked over at the men. Their faces were

pale white. They looked like they had just seen a ghost.

She figured it'd be best to run before they came to.

She flew into the air, towards the tower at the center of the harbor.

As she walked up, towards her room, she heard a noise

eminating from one of the rooms.

She located the sound and traced it up to Raven's room.

_But how could that be if Raven was nowhere to be found and _**NOONE **_was allowed_

_in her room?_

As she loomed closer, she heard laughing, emintating from the room.

She peeked through a crack in the door. She couldn't see

much but was able to make out a tall boy, with spikey hair.

He was in a funny position, moving back and forth as if he were stretching.

She continued to watch him and upon further inspection, noticed a few

tufts of dark purple hair fall off the bed.

Just then, a face emerged from underneath the boy.

She looked vaguely familiar.

She had angry eyes, coated in black eyeliner, which had actually

began to bleed off onto her cheeks. And...that red jewel on her forehead.

_"Raven!"_ Starfire thought to herself._ "But who is this boy?"_

She closed the door and walked away from the room.


End file.
